what if frankie grew up with her brothers?
by crystalpantherxxx
Summary: life for the moon family if frankie was there...
1. intro

Eddie Moon - divorced, widowed man in his late thirties with one son of nine years of age.

10 YEARS LATER:

Eddie had met Coleen in a bar not too long after his wife had killed herself, he didn't want to start dating anyone else but he knew he needed to move on so he did, with her, and they had another son, Anthony.

2 YEARS LATER

Eddie and Coleen were still together but not long after the birth of their twins Tyler and Frankie she left him with three children in tow.

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER:

Eddie Moon was laid in bed one night when he decided that he and his family which now consisted of Anthony 17, Tyler 15 and Frankie 15 needed a new start, a fresh start to wipe their slate clean, they'd be moving to... Albert Square...

"Look babe, we've got some new neighbours" Alfie informed his wife Kat as he looked out of the window across the gardens

"We have, good, better than the psycho's that were living there before" Kat sighed, holding her baby boy Tommy to her chest

"There's no way, it can't be" Alfie proclaimed as Eddie stepped out of the van along with Anthony, Tyler and Frankie

"What is it?" Kat questioned worriedly, looking out of the window

"That's my Uncle Eddie" Alfie informed her, shocked as he continued to gaze out of the window

Back out on the Square...

"Here we are kids, our new life" Eddie exclaimed, glancing around the Square as the van began to get unloaded

"Dad, keys, I don't want these two getting the best rooms" Anthony proclaimed, holding his hands out for the keys as Eddie threw them to him

Anthony unlocked the door and he and Tyler ran inside, the chaos been heard by Frankie and Eddie who stood looking at their new home...

"You okay princess?" Eddie asked, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder

"Good thanks, just can't believe we're finally here" she sighed, looking around


	2. alfie talks to his family

"Kat, I'm going to go over and see Uncle Eddie" Alfie shouted to his wife as he stood downstairs and she upstairs

"Okay, do you not want me to come too?" she questioned, appearing at the top of the stairs

"No, not for now, I think it'll be better if it's just me first off" he replied, smiling as she descended the stairs and stood in front of him

They kissed goodbye and Kat watched as her husband left the house, smiling as he went to see his family. He knocked on the door as he reached it and heard a yell "I'll get it" come from inside...

"Hi, can I help you?" a young girl asked, startling Alfie as he'd been looking out onto the Square

"Yea maybe, is Eddie in please?" he asked, looking over her head and into the house

"How do you know my Dad?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest

"Your Dad?" he enquired, shocked at what she'd just said

"Yea my Dad, how do you know him?" she asked once again

"He's my Uncle" he admitted as Eddie descended the stairs

"Dad, there's someone here to see you, he says he's your nephew" the girl informed him, him entering the hallway

"Alfie, good to see you my boy, what're you doing here?" Eddie asked, hugging his nephew tightly

"I live here, I run the pub across there, just thought I'd come and see how you're all settling in" he explained

"Oh we'd be doing better if these two stopped arguing" Eddie proclaimed, motioning to Tyler and Anthony who'd joined him and Frankie in the hallway

"You two must be Tyler and Anthony, I'm your cousin Alfie" Alfie introduced himself, holding out his hand for them to shake

"Are you coming in Alf or have you got to get back?" Eddie asked, motioning inside the house

"I better get back as I've left my wife on her own, how about you all come over tonight and have a pub dinner? On the house?" he suggested

"Go on Dad, can we, please, you know what your cooking's like" Frankie pleaded

"Sure thing, six okay?" he questioned, laughing lightly at his daughter

"Six is great, see you then" Alfie stated, clapping his hands together as he walked back down the path and back to the pub


	3. have dinner at the Vic

"Kids, if you're not down these stairs in five minutes you'll be paying for your own dinner" Eddie shouted up the stairs to his three children

"Coming" Frankie informed him, bounding the stairs

"Where're your brothers?" he asked as she met him in the hallway

"I don't know, probably preening themselves up to meet the local "totty" as they call them" Frankie replied, shrugging her shoulders

A minute later Tyler and Anthony walked down the stairs...

"There you two are, now come on, we're going to be late" Eddie sighed, grabbing his keys from the side and ushering them out of the door

They entered the pub a few minutes later and made their way to the bar where Alfie greeted them...

"Alright you guys, what can I get you?" he asked

"I'll have a half pint of bitter please, Frankie will have an orange juice and two cokes for the boys please" Eddie informed him

"Coming up, Kat, come and introduce yourself darling" Alfie proclaimed, organising the drinks

Kat walked round from the other side of the bar and introduced herself to the family, immediately hitting it off with Frankie...

Eddie, Anthony, Tyler and Frankie then took seats in one of the booths across the bar when Whitney and Lauren walked in, after getting their drinks and walking past Anthony...

"Who's that?" Whitney questioned as they sat down at the table

"How am I supposed to know? He's looking at you though" Lauren replied, nudging her playfully

Whitney glanced over and saw that Anthony was looking in her direction, smiling he winked back and then turned back to the conversation that his family had engaged in...


	4. beaten up and bruised

Frankie and Tyler had been students at Walford High School for two weeks, Tyler had made friends and Frankie, well she'd made friends and enemies because people didn't like the relationship she had with her brothers, Anthony was able to drive so he'd drop her off at school every morning whilst Tyler would get the bus, this saved Frankie so much trouble first thing in the morning as the girls who had a problem with her caught the same bus...

One day the bullying came to an extreme, it was the weekend and everyone was at Kat and Alfie's wedding vow renewal, Frankie should've been there but she'd come outside for some fresh air and the girls were around, they chased her and tracked her down in an alleyway, they forced her to the ground and punched and kicked her until she was almost unconscious and there was some rustling which startled them, causing them to rush off in a hurry in case they were caught...

whitney left Kat and Alfie's wedding vow renewal as her step Grandma Pat needed checking on, she walked round the gardens and over to the house, before she got there however an image caught her eye, there was someone lying on the ground. whitney put her keys back into her pocket and walked over to them, it was Frankie Moon...

"Frankie, are you okay? Who did this to you?" whitney asked worriedly, bending down over her

"No one, would you be able to get Anthony please? I don't want Dad or Tyler seeing me like this" frankie questioned

"They're going to see you like this because these cuts are going to leave marks, I'll be back okay?" whitney enquired, raising an eyebrow

frankie nodded and whitney walked off back to the pub, walking in she located Anthony at the end of the bar, luckily he wasn't with Eddie or Tyler so she walked over to him and he greeted her...

"Hey you, thought you were going to check on Pat?" he asked as whitney walked over to him

"I was but I saw your sister, she's been beaten up and she wants you, only you though" whitney informed him

"Okay, quick, let's get out of here before Dad and Tyler get back" he proclaimed, ushering whitney out of the pub and over to Frankie.

they ran over to where Frankie was now sat up, anthony rushed over before whitney and wrapped his sister into his embrace...

"Come on sis, let's get you inside" anthony proclaimed, standing frankie up and holding onto her, guiding her to their house

"Is there anything I can do?" whitney asked, confused as to what she was meant to do

"No thanks, thanks for everything though, we'll be alright from here, you go and make sure Pat's okay" anthony stated, smiling at whitney

whitney nodded and watched as they walked to the house, as they disappeared out of sight she entered her own house, shutting the door behind her...

anthony sat Frankie down at the kitchen table and grabbed the First Aid box from the side, opening it he searched for antiseptic wipes, opening the packet he dabbed one onto one of her many cuts, sighing...

"Babe who did this to you?" anthony asked, continuing to dab at the oozing cut

"It doesn't matter, they won't bother me again now" frankie informed him

"You don't know that for sure, who did this?" he questioned once again, raising an eyebrow as he took the pad away from her cut, looking into her eyes

"Okay I'll tell, do you promise not to tell Dad though? He'll go beserk" she proclaimed

anthony nodded and sat down on the chair in front of frankie, looking into her eyes once more...

"There's these four girls, they've been making my life a living hell since I started at that school" she admitted

"Why didn't you tell Tyler what was happening? He could've helped, encouraged you to go to the headmaster or something? anthony asked

"Tyler's too busy getting girls phone numbers to notice me, yesterday we were in the canteen and he didn't even notice me as he was too enthralled with all the girls around him" she informed him

"Okay, well we'll get this sorted I promise, without Dad finding out and for now you're going to have to cover these with make up, they're not going to disappear no matter how much you put the antiseptic on them I'm afraid" anthony stated, smiling at her...

"What time are Dad and Tyler coming home?" Frankie asked as Anthony came off the telephone to Eddie

"Not for a while yet so we've got plenty of time to cover your cuts, come on" he replied, taking her hand and leading her upstairs

They sat down in Frankie's bedroom and Frankie grabbed her make up bag, rummaging through the contents to find her concealer and foundation, after fifteen minutes...

"Any noticeable marks?" she questioned, looking at her brother

"Not that I can see which is a good sign" he informed her as she checked for herself in the mirror once again

"I can't see anything either, come on, let's go and tidy up before Dad and Tyler are back" she stated, leaving her bedroom

After they'd finished sorting the kitchen they heard the door open and Eddie and Tyler enter the hallway...

"Hey, how come you left the party so early?" Eddie asked his two children as they walked into the hallway to greet them

"I wasn't feeling too good and I asked Anthony to come with me, have you got any cash Dad? I'm starved" Frankie questioned

"Here you go, now stay out of trouble okay?" he enquired

"Sure thing Dad, see you later" she replied, grabbing her coat and kissing his cheek, leaving the house

Eddie took his shoes and coat off and walked into the kitchen leaving Tyler and Anthony stood in the hallway...

"Now he's out of the way what's going on?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow at his brother

"You need to keep schtum okay? Frankie's been bullied and she's been badly beaten up" Anthony admitted

"She didn't have any cuts or bruises on her?" Tyler asked, confused

"That's because we've just spent the last fifteen minutes covering them up" Anthony explained, running his hands through his hair

"So she's been beaten up and you've let her go out on her own? Are you mad?" Tyler proclaimed, hitting his brother in the arm

"It would've looked suspicious if I'd have gone with her, you know what Dad's like" Anthony stated, punching his brother back

"Well we better go and find her then haven't we? Make up an excuse to Dad or something" Tyler urged, motioning to Eddie in the kitchen

"Dad, me and Tyler are going to get some food for tonight, you've got to admit, there wasn't much of a spread at Kat and Alfie's" Anthony informed his father

"I guess so, do you need any money?" he asked, walking into the hallway

"No thanks, right come on bro, let's go" he replied, grabbing Tyler's shoulders and ushering him out of the door

The boys looked around the Square for Frankie but she was nowhere to be seen...

"If you two are looking for your sister she's down near the chippie" Ian informed them

"Thanks Ian" they proclaimed in unison as they ran off towards the chip shop around the corner

As they reached the chip shop they saw the four girls surrounding her...

"Come on then, give us your phone, and the money you've got" one of the girls stated, shoving her into the window behind her

"Oi, leave her alone" Anthony exclaimed, rushing over and Tyler following

"Look who it is Frankie, your brothers, your heroes, come to save the day" one of the girls sneered

"I suggest you get out of here before I call the police, don't want to be put back into prison now for GBH now do you?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow as he stood opposite the girl

She scoffed and motioned for her girls to follow her as she walked off also...

"You okay Frank? Did they hurt you?" Tyler questioned, rushing over to his little sister and hugging her tightly

"No I'm fine, can we just go home please?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his as she did the same with Anthony

"We need to go and get some food for tea because we told Dad we would but yea sure, come on" he replied

The three siblings made their way to Beale's Plaice for fish and chips to take home, as they entered the house...

"I'm just going to go and get changed" Frankie informed her brothers as they walked into the house

They nodded and Tyler followed her upstairs, after waiting for her to get changed she opened her door and let him in...

"I'm sorry, I should've realised that something was going on at school" he sighed as he sat down on her bed

"It's fine, they're only jealous of the relationship me and you have, because it's so good" she informed him, sitting next to him

"But I've ignored you at school, why do they think it's good?" he asked, confused

"I wrote an essay and Miss Parker read it out in front of the class and then told everyone who it was by" she explained

Tyler sighed and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulder, she leant her head on his shoulder and they sat there in silence until Eddie and Anthony shouted them for dinner and a movie...


	5. coming clean

"You sure you don't want a lift home Ty?" Anthony asked as he met Frankie at the school gates

"No thanks bro, I'm good, can you let Dad know that I'm going to play football with some mates?" he questioned

Anthony nodded and escorted Frankie over to his car, opening the door for her and shutting it behind her...

The real reason Tyler had lied and said he didn't want a lift is because he wanted to get on the bus to see whether the girls had anything to say about his family, he disguised himself as he got on the bus at his stop and eavesdropped on the girls conversation...

"Her brothers are too overprotective of her, why do you think it is?" one of the girls asked

"Maybe because their Mum's not around, what do you think happened to her?" one of the other girls questioned

"I don't know but it's a weird relationship they've got going on there don't you think?" the girl enquired

That's it, Tyler snapped...

"The reason you girls don't get the relationship our family has is because my sister is worth a hundred of both of you" he proclaimed

"I was wondering when you were going to pipe up" the girl sneered, folding her arms in front of her chest

"Just leave my sister alone okay" Tyler warned, walking over to the girls and standing in front of them

"What're you going to do if we don't?" the girl questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing but my brother will go mental at you" Tyler informed her

"Yea, well he'll go mental at me for this too then won't he?" she asked

Before Tyler knew it he felt a fist hit his nose, there was nothing he could do, he wasn't going to hit a girl, he rolled his eyes at her and pressed the bell which asked the bus to stop and got off, walking home in the rain. Half an hour later he entered the house, soaking wet...

"You're back early" Frankie proclaimed as she walked down the stairs

"Football was cancelled, where's Anthony and Dad?" he questioned, glancing around

"Dad's at the emporium and Anthony's in the living room, why, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

"Nothing, just come in the kitchen with me" he replied, taking her hand and guiding her into the kitchen

He shut the door behind them and removed his hand from his nose...

"What happened? Please tell me it wasn't her who did this?" Frankie asked, shocked as she saw Tyler's nose

"I warned her to stay away from you and this is what I got, this is out of control Frank" he sighed, sitting down

"You stay there, let me get you some peas for that" she proclaimed, opening the freezer and grabbing a bag of peas, wrapping them in a towel and pressing it to Tyler's nose gently

"Thanks, what're we going to do?" he questioned

"I don't know, I think we need to tell Dad, this is getting too out of control" she sighed

"Dad's going to go mental that we didn't tell him in the first place, you know what he's like" Tyler admitted, raising an eyebrow

"What do you suggest we do? Try and deal with it ourselves, we tried and look where that got us" she stated

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and the door opened, revealing Anthony...

"What happened to you?" he asked, taking the peas from his nose and inspecting it closely

"I walked into a lamppost, wasn't looking where I was going walking home" he informed him

He exchanged a look with Frankie which didn't go unnoticed by Anthony...

"Now the truth, what happened?" Anthony questioned, sitting down next to Tyler, raising an eyebrow

Tyler sighed and began talking...

"She punched you?" Anthony questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yea, and no matter how much I want to punch her back I can't" tyler proclaimed

"Violence isn't the answer guys, just look at me" Frankie sighed, motioning to her still bruised face

"I know sis but we're going to have to tell Dad now, you do know that right?" Anthony asked

Frankie nodded and sighed, burying her head in her hands...

"I thought this was going to be a fresh start, something new out of life" she admitted

"Hey, once we get everything sorted things can go back to normal can't they?" Anthony questioned, nudging her

"I shouldn't have let things get this out of hand in the first place, I'm sorry Ty" she sighed, hugging her brother tightly

"Hey, it's not your fault is it? Don't beat yourself up about it, no pun intended" tyler stated

She nodded and they froze as the front door closed, signalling their Dad was home and it was time to come clean...

"Kids, you in?" he shouted in the hallway

"We're in here Dad" Anthony informed him

Eddie entered the kitchen a minute later and sat down at the table next to his children...

"Dad there's something we need to tell you" Frankie informed him

"Okay, shoot sweetheart" he replied, motioning for her to continue

"I'm being bullied, and Tyler got punched by one of the girls, we were going to tell you sooner but we didn't know how" Frankie explained

"Bullied? As in name calling or what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"They beat me up yesterday and they've threatened to take my phone and money" she admitted

"Have they said why they're doing it?" he asked, taking his daughter's hand

"They've said they're jealous of the way me, Tyler and Anthony are with each other" she informed him

"Okay, first thing tomorrow morning we're going to the school and we're going to sort this" Eddie proclaimed

"Thanks Dad, and thanks for not going mental" Frankie sighed with relief, standing up and hugging her Dad tightly


	6. bullies get sorted

The next morning Dad and frankie headed to the school office...

"Can I help you Sir?" the receptionist on duty asked

"Yes please, I'm wondering if we can speak to Mr Gregory?" Eddie questioned

"I'll see if he's free, if you'd like to take a seat" she stated, motioning to the chairs as she stood up

they took their seats and eddie took frankie's hand in his...

"Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked

she nodded her head, she didn't want to speak, she was nervous enough as it was...

"Mr Gregory will see you now, if you'd like to come through" the receptionist informed them, opening a door

"Thank you" Eddie replied, smiling at her as she guided them down to Mr Gregory's office

they walked in and he greeted them...

"Mr Moon, Frankie, what seems to be the problem?" he asked as he motioned for them to take a seat

"The problem is my daughter being bullied, and yesterday my son was punched by one of these girls" Eddie informed him

"Okay, Frankie, who are these girls?" Mr Gregory asked, turning to face her

"Jessica, Hannah and Mollie from Year 11" frankie informed him

"Right, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do until I've spoken to them" Mr Gregory admitted

"Nothing you can do? Those girls have been physically abusing my daughter and physically abused my son yesterday" Eddie proclaimed

"They hit you? Where Frankie?" Mr Gregory questioned

"I've got make up on so you can't tell" frankie replied

"Would you be able to take the make up off just so I can see?" he asked, handing her a tissue

frankie nodded and began to wipe at her eye which had formed into a black one overnight...

"Goodness, hang on a second, I'll get Janet to bring them in" Mr Gregory proclaimed, standing up

"We're going to get this sorted darling, don't you worry" Dad assured frankie, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

Mr Gregory stepped back into the room a moment later...

"We're bringing the girls in with their parents, if you'd like to take a seat in Reception we won't be long" Mr Gregory informed eddie

"Thank you" Eddie replied

"No problem, we'll get this sorted Frankie, I promise" Mr Gregory assured her

frankie nodded and smiled weakly, walking out into Reception as the girls were walking in...

"What the hell have you done?" Jessica asked, lunging for frankie

"I'd advise you to stop if I were you Jessica, don't want to make things even worse for yourself" Mr Gregory stated, motioning for the girls to follow him into the office

Dad and frankie took a seat in Reception and waited until the girls were out...

"The girls have got something they'd like to say to you Frankie" Mr Gregory informed her, motioning for the girls to step forward

"Do we really have to Sir?" Mollie asked, turning and facing him

"If you want to keep your place at this school then my advice to you would be to apologise right now" Mr Gregory proclaimed

One by one the girls apologised to Frankie, as they finished their parents walked into the room...

"What's going on? Why've we been dragged in?" one of the parents asked

"If you'd like to follow me Mrs Oliver, ladies, girls, we've got some things to discuss" Mr Gregory informed them, leading them into the office

When they heard the door shut behind them...

"Are you sure you don't want to stay off for the day?" Dad asked

"No I'll be okay now, I'm going to meet Sophie anyway" frankie informed him, smiling

"Okay then sweetheart, Anthony will be here to pick you up like normal okay?" he reminded

frankie nodded and kissed his cheek as she walked off, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders...


	7. whitney gets asked out

Anthony and Frankie walked in through the front door at half past three that afternoon, they entered the living room and sat down, fifteen or twenty minutes later...

"You want a cuppa?" Frankie asked her brother, standing up

"Please" he replied, glancing at her and smiling and then switching his focus back to the TV

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, she walked back into the living room a few minutes later and set Anthony's cup of tea down in front of him...

"You okay?" she questioned, resuming her place in the chair

"Yea fine, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You seem very deep in thought? Who're you thinking about?" she enquired

"Don't be so nosy Miss" he stated, sticking his tongue out at her

"If you like her you should go and ask her out" she proclaimed, taking a sip of her tea

"Ask who out?" Anthony asked, shocked

"Whitney, I saw the chemistry between you two the day I was beaten up, now go" she proclaimed, motioning to the front door

"You really think she'll say yes if I ask her out?" he questioned, standing up and checking his appearance

"She'll be a fool not to, now go" she exclaimed once again

Anthony kissed Frankie on the cheek hastily and then ran out of the door, slamming it behind him, walking the few hundred yards to Whitney's house...

"Can I help you?" a women asked as the door opened

"Yea, is Whitney around please?" he questioned

"She's upstairs, come in and I'll get her for you" the woman informed him, shutting the door as he stepped into the hallway

"Straight through there" she motioned, guiding him into the living room

"Thanks" he replied, sitting down and twiddling his thumbs as the woman went upstairs to get Whitney

Whitney entered the room a couple of minutes later...

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked, sitting on the sofa next to him

"I just came to say thanks for looking after Frankie the other day, we all appreciate it" he informed her

"No problem, how's she doing?" she questioned, sitting back on the sofa

"She's doing good, the school know now and I think they've excluded the girls, one of them punched Tyler" he admitted, sighing

"Seriously? Is he okay too?" she asked, shocked

"Yea, we're all good, anyway, the real reason I'm here is because, I was wondering, do you fancy going out sometime?" he asked, nervously biting on his bottom lip

"No need to be nervous, I'd love to" she informed him, smiling and kissing his cheek as he raised his face, eyes meeting hers

"Great, how about tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven, dinner at Fargo's?" he suggested

"Sounds great, I'll see you then, shall I show you out?" she questioned, standing up

He nodded and followed her to the door where she opened it and he walked out onto the doorstep, smiling...

"See you tomorrow" he proclaimed, smiling widely

"See you tomorrow" she mirrored, also mirroring his smile


	8. DATE

"Where's he going?" Tyler asked Frankie, motioning to their brother who was preening himself in the living room mirror

"He's got a date with Whitney" she informed him, raising her eyebrow suggestively

"Excuse me but you're far too young to be doing anything like that" Tyler proclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows together

Frankie chuckled and walked into the living room, closely followed by Tyler...

"Nervous bro?" Frankie asked as she sat down on the sofa, closely followed by Tyler once again as they play fought for the remote

"Just a bit, do I look okay?" he questioned

"You look great, what time are you meant to be meeting her?" she enquired

"Seven why?" he asked, confused

"It's ten to now, you better get going" she replied, motioning to the clock on the wall behind the chair

"Sugar" he exclaimed, running out of the room and pulling his coat on

"Have fun" Tyler and Frankie proclaimed in unison, chuckling as they heard him mumbling to himself

Anthony made his way down to Whitney's and knocked on the front door, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door, abruptly Whitney opened it and stepped out of the door...

"I'd invite you in but it's a madhouse" she informed him, shutting the door behind him

"Sorta like mine then, you ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to link hers through

"Definitely" she replied, smiling and linking her arm with his as they left her house and made their way across the gardens

The date went wonderfully, better than planned, as they left the restaurant...

"Thank you for a lovely evening" she sighed as they made their way back to their respective houses

"You're welcome, I'd like to do it again sometime?" he questioned, biting his lip nervously

"You're so adorable when you bite your lip but yes, I'd love to do it again" she replied, smiling as a smile came to his face

"Great" he stated as they stopped outside of his house

Whitney had her back to the wall so she couldn't see Tyler and Frankie looking out of the window pulling funny faces, Anthony motioned for them to stop...

"What's wrong?" Whitney asked, turning to the window to see Tyler and Frankie "ah I see"

"Sorry about them, they're going to die when I get inside" he informed her

"I think it's cute and it's obvious they'll go away if we kiss?" she suggested, raising her eyebrow suggestively

Anthony nodded and smiled as Whitney moved closer to him, his hands finding her waist as hers finding his neck, their lips met gently, turning briefly passionate and then pulling away...

"Do you think we should prepare to die?" Frankie asked Tyler as they sat down on the sofa when they heard the door slam

"I think so" Tyler replied, glancing at Anthony as he stood in the doorway

"So who wants to die first then?" Anthony questioned, raising an eyebrow at his siblings

"He does" Frankie proclaimed, pointing at Tyler "she does" Tyler proclaimed in unison, pointing to Frankie

Anthony walked towards them and jumped on them both, as they were playfighting they didn't realise Eddie had walked in the house...

"What're you kids doing?" he questioned, his voice raising so his children could hear him

"Just having a joke" Frankie replied, shoving Anthony's legs off her so she could stand up "how was your day? Drink?"

"Please darling" he informed her, kissing her hair as she walked past him and through to the kitchen "how was your date Ant?"

"How does he know?" Anthony questioned, glancing at Tyler as he moved to Frankie's seat

"We told him, he is our Dad" Tyler informed him, laughing lightly as Anthony punched him in the arm

Not long later Frankie walked back in the room and placed Eddie's tea down on the side next to him, she then squished herself in the middle of her two big brothers and they spent the rest of the evening watching television...


	9. dinner and stuff

The next morning was Saturday and at 9am that Saturday, there was a knock at the door, Anthony walked through the hallway and opened the door, coming face to face with Whitney...

"Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked, motioning for her to come in from the cold

"I came to see if you wanted to spend the day together?" she questioned, biting her lip, nervously awaiting his reply

"Sure, go and sit down and make yourself at home and I'll get dressed" he informed her, motioning for her to enter the living room

Frankie sat in the living room watching Friends when someone joined her, she turned her head to the side and noticed it was Whitney...

"Oh hi, you okay?" she asked, switching the TV off as Whitney sat next to her

"You didn't have to switch that off but yea I'm good thanks, you?" she questioned in reply

"I'm good thanks, listen about the other day thank you for what you did" Frankie informed her, smiling

"You're welcome, I'm glad everything's sorted now, and plus, it led me to dating your brother, that's a good thing" she stated

"Yea it is, you make him happy" Frankie admitted

"Good, he makes me happy too" Whitney replied, smiling as Anthony entered the room

"You ready to go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway

"Yea" she replied, standing up and walking over to him, taking his outstretched hand

Before Anthony followed Whitney out he looked back and smiled at Frankie when she mouthed "don't let her go"...

Anthony smiled at her and then they were gone with a slam of the door behind them, she switched the TV on and was joined once again by Tyler, sitting on her...

"Ouch, Ty, get off" she proclaimed, shoving him off and onto the side of the sofa

"Sorry sis, so what're you doing today?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders

"Don't know yet, nothing probably, you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face him

"When Dad's up we're off to an antiques fair in South London, you can come if you want?" he suggested

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here and get this place tidied, but I'm not doing yours and Anthony's room" she informed him

"But sis, how about if I pay you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"There's no way I'm stepping foot in there" she replied, holding her hands up in defence as she stood up and left the room

Frankie had just finished cleaning the house and put her feet up when Eddie and Tyler walked through the door...

"Hello love, how was your day?" Eddie asked as he kissed his daughter's forehead

"Good thanks, how was yours? The antiques fair any good?" she questioned as she followed them into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on

"Very good, we've dropped a load of stuff off at the emporium that we're going to go through on Monday" Eddie informed her

"Great, tea for the both of you?" she questioned, holding up two mugs

"Please" they replied in unison, chuckling as they sat down at the kitchen table

Eddie, Tyler and Frankie had moved from the kitchen back into the living room when Anthony and Whitney arrived back...

"Hi everyone, Dad, there's someone I'd like you to meet" Anthony informed his father

"Yes, and who might that be?" Eddie asked, standing up

"This is Whitney, my girlfriend, is it okay if she stays for dinner?" he questioned

"Course it is, as long as you're okay with Chinese Whitney?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow

"Chinese is great, thank you" she replied, smiling as she went to sit next to Frankie on the sofa

The boys made their way into the kitchen...

"Those two seem to get on well" Eddie stated, talking about Frankie and Whitney

"They do, I think it's nice for Frank to have a bit of female company" Anthony informed his Dad

Eddie nodded in agreement and grabbed the Chinese takeaway menu from the drawer, walking back through into the living room followed by his sons so that everyone could make their decision on what they'd like to eat...

After having a lovely, friendly and pleasant dinner with Anthony's family Whitney said her goodbyes and Anthony escorted her to the door...

"Thanks for today, I had a great time" she informed him as they stood in his doorway

"Me too, and thanks for being cool about my embarrassing family" he replied, smiling

"We heard that" Eddie, Tyler and Frankie proclaimed, causing Anthony and Whitney to giggle as they continued to look at each other

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, raising an eyebrow hopefully

"Sure, there's a karaoke night on at the pub if you wanna go?" he suggested, motioning to the pub across the road

"Sounds great, see you then" she informed him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and walking away

Whitney walked over to her best friend Lauren's house and she opened the door abruptly, making Whitney jump...

"Did I just see you leaving the Moon's?" she asked as she dragged her inside

"Yes you did" she replied, walking into the living room

"Thought so, so, which one are you dating?" she questioned, sitting down, pulling Whitney with her

"You know the one who was looking at the pub? Him" she informed her, smiling widely at the thought of Anthony

"Oh my goodness, you work quickly, so, tell me everything" she exclaimed

Whitney left the Branning household an hour and a half later, as she was walking back down past Anthony's house she received a text, pulling her phone from her jacket pocket she opened it, smiling at the ID...

"I can see you, been filling Lauren in on all the gossip? xx"

Whitney glanced up at Anthony's house and saw him standing in the window, smiling she nodded and walked off down towards her house...


	10. karaoke night

"You ready?" Anthony asked as Whitney opened her front door to him

"Sure, hi guys" she greeted Frankie and Tyler who were stood at her gate

"Sorry, they wanted to come, they were bored" Anthony informed her

"No problem, you alright Frank?" she questioned, walking over to her and linking arms as they began to walk

Tyler laughed at Anthony who was just stood there shell shocked at what he'd seen, as Anthony broke out of his trance he slapped Tyler round the head and walked off to join his girlfriend and sister...

"This place is rammed" Whitney proclaimed as they walked into the pub to quickly grab seats

"I'll go and get the drinks, what's everyone having?" Anthony asked as they grabbed a table in the corner

After everyone relaid their order to Anthony he and Tyler went over to the bar and ordered their drinks, not long later Eddie walked in and joined them...

"So who's up next?" he questioned as he glanced around at the group of people he was sat with

"Go on Ant" Frankie proclaimed, giggling

"What?" Whitney asked, confused

"Ant does a great Bohemian Rhapsody" Frankie informed her as she got Alfie's attention

Alfie walked over to the gang and dragged Anthony up onto the stage, Anthony had no choice but to tell his cousin the song and the music began, as the song ended...

"He's got a really good voice" Whitney admitted, shocked as Anthony joined them at the table

"You're dead when we get home Miss" Anthony informed Frankie, raising his eyebrows at her

"It's karaoke bro, I'll get up and sing some Britney if you want?" she suggested

"Go on, I'll join you" Whitney replied, standing up as Frankie did the same

As the evening progressed the group were joined by Whitney's best friend Lauren and her sister Abi and her boyfriend Jay...

"You like her don't you?" Anthony asked as he and Tyler stood at the bar

"Who?" Tyler enquired, confused

"Don't play dumb with me, Lauren Branning, you like her don't you?" Anthony asked once again

"She's pretty yea and she's a laugh" Tyler admitted, running his hands through his hair

"I'll find out if she likes you too, girls tell each other everything" Anthony stated as they walked back over to the group

It was eleven pm by the time everyone decided to head home, Whitney said goodbye to Anthony and laughed as he chased Frankie inside the house for embarrassing him earlier on, she locked herself in the bathroom and when she thought the coast was clear she walked onto the landing only to be picked up by the waist from behind and thrown onto her bed by Anthony who wouldn't stop tickling her until she said sorry, after their playfight everyone headed to bed, excited and looking forward to the next day...


	11. lauren and tyler

The next day Whitney had just finished serving a customer when Anthony and Tyler walked across, whilst Tyler and Lauren engaged in a comfortable conversation Anthony planted a kiss on Whitney's lips...

"Hello there boyfriend" she greeted him as they pulled away, a smile gracing her face

"Hello girlfriend, how's your day so far?" he asked, leaning against the stall, looking intensely at her

"Slow but that's Monday mornings for you, we'll pick up later" she sighed

"Bless, me and Ty have gotta get going to the emporium, Dad's called us in, come to mine at dinner?" he questioned

She nodded and smiled as Tyler began to drag him away, he blew her a kiss and they walked off down the market...

"What's going on between you and Tyler?" Whitney questioned her best friend as soon as the boys were out of earshot

"Nothing, why?" she asked nervously as she began to unpack another box of stock

"Didn't seem like nothing to me, do you like him?" she enquired, raising her eyebrow as she turned to her

"I do but he doesn't like me" she proclaimed, sitting down on the chair

"I'm sure he does, do you want me to find out when I meet Ant at dinnertime?" she suggested

"Would you?" she asked

"Of course" she replied, smiling as her best friend hugged her tightly

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Tyler asked as he saw Whitney approach the emporium front doors

"I'm here to see Ant, is he here?" she questioned, looking around

"Yea, he's inside, go through" he replied, motioning for her to go inside and find her boyfriend

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you, everything okay?" Anthony asked as Whitney approached him whilst he was sorting some antiques out

"Everything's fine yea, I just wanted to ask you something, in private if that's okay?" she asked, motioning to Eddie

"Yea, come through to the back and we'll have a cuppa" he informed her, guiding her into the back "what is it?"

"Lauren likes Tyler and she wants to know if he likes her, has he said anything to you?" she questioned, sitting down at the table

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, yea he does but he's quite shy around girls" Anthony informed her as he made their drinks

"Lauren's the same, so what do I say to her? Yea Tyler likes you but you're going to have to wait for him to ask you out?" she questioned

"I don't think it'll be long before he does" he admitted

Whitney smiled at her boyfriend as he handed her the drink he'd made and sat down opposite her, after saying their goodbyes...

"Lauren likes you" Anthony whispered into his brother's ear as he finished serving a customer

"What? How did you find out?" he asked, turning to face his older brother

"Me and Whitney were talking about it earlier, Lauren's told her she fancies you, go and ask her out" he proclaimed

"I can't" he sighed, sitting down on one of the chairs outside

"Why not?" he asked, confused

"How do I know you're not just making all of this up to make me look like a fool?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I swear on Whitney's life that I wouldn't do that, next time you see her, ask her out" Anthony replied, walking inside

"How come Luke's looking after the stall?" Whitney asked as she found Lauren sat in the pub eating her dinner

"What does it look like? I'm having some lunch, you just went off" she replied as Whitney sat down

"I had to go, I've found out something, Tyler really does like you" she informed her

"Really? How do you know?" she asked

"Me and Anthony were talking about it, I'm going to get him to come here" she stated, grabbing her phone from her pocket

"Whit, what're you doing?" Lauren questioned as Whitney started tapping away on her phone

"I'm getting Tyler and Anthony to come here so we can leave you two alone" she informed her, placing her phone into her pocket

Lauren smiled and continued to eat her lunch, not bothering to argue with her best friend. Back outside in the market...

"Sorry" Frankie proclaimed as she bumped into someone as she walked out of the Minute Mart

"No sorry, it was my fault, here" the stranger stated, handing her the bag that had been dropped onto the floor

"Thanks" she replied, taking the bag from his hand and looking into his eyes, mesmerised by his beauty

"You okay?" he questioned, breaking her out of her trance

"Yea I'm fine, I've got to go, I'll see you around" she informed him, walking off quickly

Peter smiled and watched as the stranger walked off...


	12. drinking and getting arrested

Frankie made her way to the emporium to give Eddie, Anthony and Tyler their lunches, as she arrived she walked into Tyler and sent him flying...

"Watch where you're going sis" he proclaimed, standing up

"Sorry" she sighed, sitting down in one of the chairs next to Eddie's desk

"It's good, what's wrong?" he asked, placing the box he was carrying down and wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"Nothing, just feeling that way out, haven't you got a date you should be getting to?" she questioned, waggling her eyebrows

"Did Ant tell you?" he enquired as Anthony walked into the room following Eddie

"Did Ant tell you what?" he asked, confused as Frankie handed him his lunch

"That I had a date with Lauren?" Tyler questioned

"Yea so, it's a date, and besides, you're going to be late and she's waiting for you now" Anthony exclaimed, glancing at his watch

Tyler sighed and grabbed his jacket, leaving the emporium...

"I thought he liked this girl?" Eddie asked as he sat down

"He does but you know what he's like with girls, he's nervous" Anthony explained

Eddie nodded in understanding and the three of them began to tuck into their lunch, at the pub...

"Hi" Lauren greeted Tyler as she walked from the bar to her table in the corner

"Hi, you want a drink?" he asked, motioning to the bar

"No thanks, I've just got one in" she replied, holding up her drink as she sat back down and placed her purse in her bag

Tyler walked back over to the table with his drink and sat down opposite Lauren...

"Look I know you're nervous and I am too, no pressure yea?" Lauren questioned

"No pressure" Tyler replied, smiling as the conversation began

Tyler arrived home at about 8pm that evening...

"Hey bro, how did it go?" Anthony asked as he walked into the hallway carrying two cups of tea, one for him and one for Frankie

"Absolutely brilliantly, thanks for setting me up, and thanks to Whitney too" he sighed as he sat down in the chair

"You're welcome, what did you two get up to then?" Anthony questioned as he handed Frankie her drink and sat himself down

"We just talked and talked and before we knew it, it was half seven so we went for some chips and came home" he replied

"Sounds like fun, I'm glad you had a good time" Anthony stated, smiling at his brother

Anthony, Tyler and Frankie continued to watch TV for a further two hours, as they switched the TV off and proceeded to turn the lights off Tyler and Anthony noticed their little sister was asleep...

"You go and organise her room and I'll bring her up" Anthony whispered, motioning for Tyler to go upstairs

Tyler nodded and walked upstairs, Anthony gently picked Frankie up and placed her into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, laying her down in bed her brothers removed her shoes and tucked her in, each individually placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and making their way into their shared bedroom...

the next day Tyler, Whitney, Anthony, Lauren and Frankie sat in the pub that afternoon all bored to tears...

"Why you lot looking so glum?" Alfie asked from across the bar

"There's nothing to do and we're bored" Lauren informed him

"How about this?" Alfie suggested, holding up a bottle of vodka and passing it across the bar

"You sure Alf? You could get into trouble" Anthony proclaimed

"It's no bother, the police won't be in until this evening if they come anyway" Alfie informed them

"Cheers then" Anthony exclaimed, holding up the bottle of vodka and unscrewing the top

Later on that afternoon...

"You've got a habit of walking into me haven't you?" Peter asked as Frankie walked into him for the second time in two days

"Sorry" she replied, smiling

The pair got into conversation...

"Bro, who's Frank talking to?" Anthony asked his brother, nudging Tyler in the ribs

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out" he informed him, standing up

Anthony grabbed him quickly and pulled him back down to sit...

"Don't worry you guys, it's only Peter Beale, he's harmless, and he looks quite taken by Frank" Whitney informed them

Whitney, Tyler and Frankie had given up drinking the vodka when they started to feel ill and had gone back to soft drinks, Lauren and Anthony meanwhile were still necking the drinks like there was no tomorrow...

"Spot check Mr Moon" a police officer stated as he walked into the pub

"Crap, what're we going to do?" Lauren asked as she tried to hide the bottle of vodka

"What have you got there Miss?" the police officer questioned, holding out his hand

Lauren looked around the group and handed the bottle of vodka to the police officer...

"Did you have any idea about this Mr Moon?" the police officer asked, turning back to Alfie

Lauren, Tyler, Whitney, Anthony and Frankie made gestures for him to say no...

"No I didn't know anything, one of them must've got it from behind the bar when I wasn't looking" Alfie informed him nervously

"Right, you two" the police officer proclaimed, pointing to Lauren and Anthony "up now"

Anthony and Lauren stood up and were put into handcuffs...

"Dad's gonna go ballistic" Tyler exclaimed as he ran his hands through his hair

"they'll get a caution for drinking underage, don't worry, come on, let's go" Whitney assured him.

They left the pub and watched as Anthony and Lauren were put into the back of a police car, as they drove off Frankie, Whitney and Tyler began their walk to the police station, as they arrived...

"You've been left off, what about Lauren?" Whitney asked as they saw Anthony waiting outside the police station

"I said I'd wait for her, she's just been interviewed" he informed her

"I'll go in and see what's taking so long, you look after him" Whitney stated, motioning to Anthony who was leaning against the wall

"Feeling ill Ant?" Tyler questioned, pulling his brother's face towards him

"Just a bit, doing that doesn't help" he replied, moving his face away from his brother's and vomiting to the side of him

"Nice one, come on, let's get you home, I'll text Whitney on the way" he sighed, wrapping his brother's arm around his shoulder

As they arrived back at the house Frankie and Tyler were pleased there were no lights on meaning that Eddie wasn't back from the antiques fair yet...

"I'll get him to bed and you get him some water please, we need to sober him up pronto" Tyler proclaimed, ushering Frankie into the kitchen

Frankie nodded and walked into the kitchen as Tyler escorted Anthony up to bed to sleep off the effects of the vodka, he pulled his phone out as it rang...

"So much for waiting for me, where are you?"

"At home, sorry, Anthony started to be sick so I had to bring him back, where are you?"

"Just coming onto the Square now but I need your help, Lauren's stumbling and I can't keep her upright"

"Stay where you are and I'll be there in five"

Tyler hung up the phone as Frankie entered the bedroom...

"Whitney needs me to help get Lauren home, he's passed out now, just make sure he's okay till I get back yea?" he asked her

She nodded and he kissed her forehead, leaving the room and running downstairs and out of the door to Whitney's aid...

Tyler escorted Lauren and Whitney home, as Tanya opened the front door she was shocked to see the state of her daughter...

"What the hell?" she asked as Tyler eased her onto the sofa

"Vodka" Tyler informed her

"Thanks you two" she sighed, opening the front door and letting the two out


	13. RAPE

A week and a half later Frankie and Peter were in the Moons house alone...

"Don't Pete" Frankie sighed, pushing his hand away from the hem of her top

"Come on babe, you know you want to" he whispered into her ear, kissing her neck gently

"No I don't, get off me Peter" she proclaimed, trying to push him away

Frankie couldn't do anything, Peter was too strong for her and she didn't know what she could do, she couldn't fight, she couldn't push him off her, she had been raped and as soon as her ordeal was over, Anthony walked through the door, Peter zipping up his flies abruptly, Frankie pulling her leggings up as he dumped some stuff in the hallway and greeted them...

"Everything okay?" he asked as he peaked his head around the living room door

"Fine thanks, I've gotta go" Peter replied, kissing Frankie's cheek and saying his goodbyes

As the door slammed shut Frankie burst into tears, she didn't know that Anthony was stood there...

"You don't have to talk to me you know, I can get Whitney if you'd rather?" Anthony questioned

"Please" she replied, wiping her eyes with the arm of her sleeve

"I'll be right back" he informed her, kissing her hair gently and leaving the house

He returned moments later with a worried Whitney who ran into the living room and pulled Frankie into her embrace...

"What did he do to you babe?" she asked, stroking her hair gently

"He, he, he, raped me" she admitted, the sobs wracking her body as she admitted what he'd done

"That little scrote, the next time I see him" she proclaimed

"No, no, just leave it, please" she begged, looking up at Whitney

"Okay, but you know your brothers won't when they find out, which they're going to" she informed her

Frankie nodded. Fifteen minutes later after calming Frankie down and explaining to her that they needed to call the police she walked into the kitchen and informed Anthony on what had happened...

"That little, I'm gonna kill him" he exclaimed

Whitney stood in the doorway so he couldn't get past...

"Do you really think that's what Frankie wants? She wants her big brother, I'll phone the police" she stated, ushering for him to go to Frankie

He nodded and kissed her lips gently but passionately and left the room, heading into the living room to comfort his sister. Whitney sighed and pulled out her phone, dialling 999...

"Hi, I'd like to report a rape please, 23 Albert Square, Walford, okay, thank you" she sighed, hanging up the phone

The police arrived ten minutes after Whitney had reported the rape, the policewoman who was looking after Frankie had said Whitney could go...

"Can my brother come too?" Frankie asked as they were about to leave the house

"Of course he can, whatever makes you feel comfortable" the policewoman replied, smiling reassuringly as they stepped out of the house

When they arrived at the police station Whitney and Anthony were asked to wait outside whilst Frankie was taken for examination and an in depth interview...

"What's taking so long?" Anthony proclaimed as he paced the floor

"Babe they have to be thorough, sit down and let them do their job yea?" Whitney suggested, taking his hand and pulling him down

Half an hour later Frankie left the room and told them she was allowed to go home...

"What're they doing about Peter?" Anthony asked as they were about to leave

"They're coming to the Square to arrest him" she informed them as they left

"Good, if I see him looking smug I swear to God I won't be responsible for my actions" he exclaimed, his fists clenching

Whitney and Frankie exchanged a worried look and Frankie walked off in front whilst Whitney took Anthony's hand in hers, his relaxing immediately...

"I'm sorry" he sighed "how could someone do that though?"

"He's disgusting and I'm sorry I let him anywhere near your sister" Whitney stated

"Don't you be sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know he was gonna be like this" he replied, wiping her tears away

"What're you going to tell Tyler and your Dad?" she questioned, looking up at him

"I don't know yet, I'm going to have to tell them the truth aren't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's going to be hard but yea you are, Frankie's going to need you there with her" she informed him

He nodded and they continued their walk to the Square, they said their goodbyes to Whitney and headed inside...

"Where've you two been? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Eddie proclaimed as Frankie and Anthony walked indoors

"You go up to bed, I'll bring you a hot chocolate" Anthony informed Frankie, motioning for her to go up the stairs

"What's going on?" Eddie asked, walking into the living room after Anthony

Anthony sat on the sofa and ran his hands through his hair...

"Frankie was raped, right here" Anthony admitted, motioning to the sofa

"What? By who? By that Peter Beale?" Eddie exclaimed angrily

"Yes Dad but don't fly off the handle, we've been at the police station and the cops are arresting him" Anthony informed him

"Good, how's your sister?" he questioned

"She's okay, a bit fragile but it's to be expected, she's got Whitney and us though" he replied, smiling

"Good, you get off to bed and I'll take Frankie up a hot chocolate" he informed him, motioning for him to go upstairs


	14. funeral for the sofa

The next morning Eddie shouted up the stairs...

"Wake up you two, we've got something that needs sorting"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on" Tyler proclaimed as he walked downstairs

"Where's your brother?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Don't know, he wasn't in bed, he's probably gone for a run or something" he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen

A minute later Anthony walked through the door...

"Where have you been?" Eddie questioned, turning to face his son

"Helping Whitney set up the stall, why? What's wrong?" he asked, confused

"Leave that door open and help me get this sofa outside" he stated, walking into the living room

"Dad, why're we getting rid of a perfectly good sofa?" Tyler asked as he helped his brother and Dad move it outside

"It's tainted that's why, your sister was raped on it, we're getting a new one" he informed them before pulling a box of matches from his pocket

He lit one of the matches and through it onto the sofa, doing the same with another one and then with another one...

"Dad, what're you doing?" Frankie proclaimed as she rushed down the stairs and out of the door

"You're never going to see that sofa again my darling, don't you worry" he assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder

In the gardens Michael and Janine were watching the chaos...

"Oh my God" Michael proclaimed

"What's the matter?" Janine asked

"That's my Dad" Michael informed her, walking over to them

"You can't just say that's your Dad and then walk off" she exclaimed, running after him

The Moons stood around as they watched the sofa burn, as Michael reached them...

"Kids, inside now" Eddie proclaimed as he saw Michael in the distance

"What, why Dad?" Anthony asked, confused

"Just do as I say and go inside" he informed them, ushering them into the house

"What the hell do you want?" Eddie asked as Michael reached him

"To see my family, to see my brothers and sister, what're you doing here?" he questioned, confused

"We moved to have a fresh start here, you stay away from us okay?" Eddie warned

Michael nodded and sighed as Eddie walked inside, following his children, shutting the door behind him...


	15. michael tries to talk to siblings

Michael was determined to get to know his siblings, no matter what his father said. The next day he *accidentally, on purpose* bumped into Anthony as he was buying he and Whitney a drink from the cafe...

"Sorry" Michael proclaimed as the drinks spilled onto Anthony's shirt

"Watch where you're going next time" Anthony sighed, drying his hands as he was handed a towel

"How about I buy you two new ones to make up for that? A tea and a hot chocolate right?" he questioned

Anthony nodded and sighed as he continued to dry himself off...

"Thanks for these" Anthony replied, walking out of the cafe

"You're welcome" Michael sighed, watching as his brother walked out of the cafe and over to his girlfriend, handing her the drink.

next Michael saw Tyler and Frankie messing about with Ben, Lola, Abi and Jay...

"Hi guys, everyone okay?" Michael asked as he approached them all

"Get lost Michael" Ben sighed as he moved himself up onto the wall

"We don't know you, go away" Tyler sighed

"Kids, time for dinner" Eddie shouted from the house, shooting Michael evils as Tyler and Frankie said goodbye to Ben, Lola, Abi and Jay...

Tyler and Frankie had finished their teas and were helping Eddie clear up the kitchen when Anthony and Whitney walked in...

"What happened?" Eddie asked, motioning to his t-shirt

"Someone walked into me whilst I was carrying mine and Whitney's drinks" he sighed, grabbing a fresh t-shirt from the pile

"What did this person look like?" Eddie asked, intrigued

"Um, black hair, dressed smart, quite tall" Anthony informed his Dad "why?"

"No reason" Eddie replied as he went back to tidying up

"His name's Michael" Tyler admitted

"How do you know that?" Eddie enquired, turning around abruptly

"When me and Frank were with the others earlier today he tried to speak to us but we told him to get lost" Tyler explained

"Right, good on you son, you keep doing that if people come up to you again okay?" Eddie questioned

"Sure thing Dad, is it okay if Frankie and I go and play on the Xbox?" Tyler asked

Eddie nodded and smiled as Frankie and Tyler ran out of the room...


	16. another brother?

A few hours later Frankie, Tyler, Anthony, Whitney, Lauren, Jay, Abi, Ben and Lola were sitting in the pub...

"Your brothers and sister are bright kids y'know" Alfie informed Michael as he sat at the side of the bar with Janine

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yea, they know how to handle themselves and they've got some great friends as you can see" Alfie replied, motioning to them in the corner

Michael, Janine and Alfie looked over to the group sat in the corner as they all started to laugh...

A few hours later Anthony, Tyler, Frankie and Eddie were sitting at home.

"Dad, I'm just heading to Whitney's, I won't be long" Anthony informed Eddie as he walked into the hallway

"No you're not, I need to speak to you three, can you bring your brother and sister in too please?" he asked

"Okay" Anthony replied, sighing as he walked out of the door to bring his siblings inside like his father had asked

"What's this all about Dad?" Tyler questioned, confused as he sat down at the table

"You see the thing is, I haven't been completely honest with either of you, you've got another brother" he admitted

"What?" the three children proclaimed in unison

"You've got another brother, he's the man who's been trying to speak to you, his name is Michael" he informed them

"Why have you kept him away from us all this time?" Anthony asked, raising an eyebrow

"He's bad news son, I don't want you kids getting involved with him, you're good" he replied

"I need to get out of here" Anthony stated, walking out of the kitchen and out of the front door, slamming it behind him

"What do you kids think?" Eddie asked

"I can't believe you lied to us Dad" Frankie scoffed, walking out of the room and up to her bedroom

"Tyler?" Eddie questioned nervously

"He seems like a creep to me but you still shouldn't have done what you did" Tyler replied, walking out of the room also

"So your Dad's been lying to you all this time?" Whitney asked as her and Anthony sat in her living room

"He's been lying to us all our lives, we never knew we had a brother never mind he lived in the same place as us" Anthony proclaimed

"Did your Dad know he was here?" she questioned, taking his hand in hers

"Yea he did, he told us that it's Michael Moon, he's dating Janine Butcher" Anthony sighed

"Babe, promise me something? Do as your Dad says and stay away from him, please, he's bad news" Whitney pleaded

"What has he done that's so bad?" Anthony asked, confused

"He's done so much, he blackmails people and he manipulates them" she informed him

Anthony sighed and threw his head back towards the back of the sofa...


	17. plotting

The next day Tyler and Frankie decided to go and find Michael...

"Hey, Dad told us about you, we're sorry for being horrible" Tyler apologised as they located him in the cafe

"It's no bother, what exactly did he say?" he questioned, motioning for them to take seats opposite him

"He said that you're a piece of work and that you can't be trusted, you lie and manipulate people, is it true?" Frankie asked

"I've done things I'm not proud of in my past but I'm trying to change now, I'm settled here and I want to get to know my siblings, what about Anthony?" he replied

"We've not seen him since last night" Tyler informed him as he walked into the cafe

"Guys, what're you doing with him? You can't trust him, he's a snake" Anthony proclaimed as he walked over to the table

"Let me guess, your girlfriend?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yea, and I believe her, are you guys coming?" Anthony questioned

"No we're going to stay, sorry bro" Tyler sighed

"Fine, Frankie?" Anthony enquired

"I'm going to go, sorry" she replied, walking over to Anthony as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

Michael and Tyler watched as they left the cafe...

"How come you're not giving Michael a chance?" Frankie asked as she and Anthony walked back to the house

"Whitney told me some stuff that I didn't want to hear, I'm not getting involved with him and neither should you" he proclaimed

"But what about Tyler?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as they reached the house

"We're just going to have to try and make him see sense" Anthony replied, sighing as they walked into the house, shutting the door behind them

"Hey kids, where's Tyler?" Eddie asked as he walked into the hallway to greet his children

"At the cafe with Michael, we gave him the option to come with us and he didn't take it" Anthony informed him

"Okay, he'll learn in time that Michael's bad news, until then, what're you wanting for lunch?" he questioned

"Can we go and get fish and chips please?" Frankie suggested

"Of course" Eddie replied, laughing at his daughter's eagerness as she opened the door once again

Tyler and Michael said their goodbyes and left the cafe, Michael going off to the gym and Tyler walking off towards the house. As Michael was walking, he began to formulate a plan that could help him get his own back on his father, using Anthony and hurting the twins, his entire family in the process...


	18. anthony gets hurt

Michael sat in the gym office thinking about how he'd be able to get Anthony to talk to him and be near him so that he could hurt him, it was near to closing time so he locked up and walked over to the pub...

"Alf, do you think you could ask Anthony to watch the gym for me tomorrow? I've got a meeting" Michael asked, placing the keys on the bar

"What about Jack? Why can't he do it?" Alfie questioned, raising an eyebrow

"He's got an appointment with his solicitor and no one to look after Amy" he informed him

"I'll see what I can do" he replied, taking the keys and placing them under the bar

"Ant, can I have a word please?" Alfie asked as Anthony, Tyler, Frankie and Eddie walked into the pub

"Sure, what's up?" he questioned, walking over to Alfie

"Michael's asked you to look after the gym tomorrow" Alfie informed him

"What, why me? Why not Tyler?" Anthony questioned

"I don't know, he just asked for you and he left the keys with me, so, will you do it?" he asked

"I suppose so" he sighed, holding his hand out for the keys

Michael had decided to head back to the gym at midnight so that no one would catch him, he entered the gym and loosened one of the pull up rope pieces of equipment, anyone trying to use it would fall to the ground and be knocked unconscious and suffer some sort of head injury. He left the gym, rubbing his hands together in glee and in cold...

The next day Tyler and Anthony headed to the Gym.

"Look go home Ty okay" Anthony sighed as he unlocked the door to the gym and stepped inside

"Why though? You get to be here and I have to be stuck at home all day" Tyler proclaimed

"You're too young to be here, now go" Anthony stated, ushering him out of the door

Anthony looked around and began to make his way around, testing out the equipment before opening time, as he started to use the equipment Michael had tampered with he lost his grip and fell to the ground, being knocked unconscious.


	19. rushed to hospital

An hour or so later Tyler and Frankie were walking past the gym when they noticed a group of people surrounding the doorway...

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Tyler questioned worriedly, knowing Anthony was in there

"Someone's been hurt but we don't know who" one of the people informed Tyler

Tyler pushed his way through and into the gym, he ran down the stairs when he saw that the tracksuit bottoms the person was wearing the same as Anthony was...

"That's my brother, Frankie, phone an ambulance now" Tyler proclaimed, rushing over to Anthony's side "Anthony, can you hear me buddy? Come on, wake up"

Anthony was unresponsive and soon Frankie was running down the stairs after Eddie...

"What's going on? What happened?" Eddie questioned

"I don't know, I just found him here, is the ambulance coming?" Tyler asked, glancing at Frankie

She nodded as she hovered over his body, not wanting to speak, too much in shock...

Anthony had been taken off to hospital with Tyler and Dad and it was left to frankie to break the news to Whitney as to what had happened. she made her way across the Square after waiting for the police to arrive and them letting her go and knocked on Whitney's front door...

"Hey Frankie, everything okay?" Whitney asked as she opened the front door

"No, not really, can I come in please? We need to talk" frankie questioned

"Sure" she stated, moving away from the door to let frankie in

they made their way into the living room and sat on the sofa...

"Anthony's been in an accident at the gym, a piece of the equipment's been tampered with" frankie admitted, blurting the words out

"What? Is he okay? Where is he?" whitney questioned worriedly

"He's just been taken to the hospital, he's unconscious but stable" frankie informed her

"Oh my goodness, come on, we've got to go" she exclaimed, running out of the room and grabbing her coat

_**Michael made a silly mistake, he forgot to cover the CCTV cameras before he tampered with the equipment, Jack could find out...**_


	20. caught on camera?

"Can I help you?" Jack asked as he answered his front door to two policemen that afternoon

"Maybe, a 17 year old boy going by the name of Anthony Moon was found unconscious in your gym this afternoon, do you have any idea why?" the policeman questioned

"No, I've not been there all day, I've been at meetings, you'll need to speak to my business partner Michael, his brother" he informed them

"We've tried to get a hold of him but he's not answering, we're going to need you to take us to the gym so we can go through the CCTV footage, see if there's any evidence as to who's been tampering with the equipment" the policeman explained

"Of course, let me just grab my coat" Jack replied, walking into the living room and getting his coat from the back of the sofa.

Eddie and Tyler were sat in the hospital waiting room when Whitney and Frankie walked in...

"Is there any news?" Frankie asked as she sat down next to her Dad

"Nothing yet darling" he sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair

"Who could do such a thing?" Whitney questioned as she sat down next to Tyler

"I don't know but I tell you what, when I find out, I'm gonna kill them" Tyler informed the group, clenching his fists together

"Violence isn't the answer Tyler, you're not going to get yourself thrown in prison too" Eddie proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air

"Okay Dad, sorry" he replied, releasing his fists and calming himself down

"Family of Anthony Moon?" a doctor asked as they walked into the waiting room

"That's us, how is he? Can we go and see him?" Eddie questioned

"I'm afraid not, the height of the fall that Anthony sustained has caused some internal bleeding, we're taking him to surgery" the doctor explained

"Surgery? Will he be okay?" Frankie questioned, her eyes brimming with tears

"At this moment in time we can't say anything more, I'm sorry" the doctor replied, walking out of the room as the group began to comprehend the news

Jack and the two policemen headed over to the gym and Jack started to go through the video footage that had been collected, he found the date from last night and handed it to them...

"Can you assure us there's no back up CD's or anything?" the policeman asked as he placed it into a bag

"There's not no" Jack informed them as he sat down in his office chair

"Right, well thank you Mr Branning, we'll be seeing you" the policeman stated as they left the office and the gym

Jack waited until he heard the door close and went through the CCTV footage drawer again, pulling out the tape for last night, he put into the video recorder and pressed play, skipping through to midnight. He watched as he saw who he was certain was Michael enter the gym, tamper with the equipment that caused Anthony's accident and watched as the figure turned around and face the camera in the corner, it was Michael...


	21. whit turns up at the hospital

Two hours later Eddie was dozing off in the chair and Frankie and Tyler had fallen asleep next to each other on the sofa opposite...

"Mr Moon" the doctor questioned, gently shaking Eddie awake

"Sorry, yes?" he asked, clearing his throat

"Your son's out of surgery, you can go through and see him" he informed him

"Okay, thank you" he replied, standing up and walking over to his two children, informing them of the news

They walked down the corridor and into the Recovery Department and over to Anthony's bed...

"He looks so helpless" Frankie sighed as she sat down on one side of the bed "I've never seen him like this"

"Hey sis, don't worry, we'll be back being the three musketeers soon enough, just you wait and see" Tyler assured her

Eddie smiled at his children's exchange and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, taking his son's hand and caressing it...

"Do you think we should let Whitney know?" Tyler asked

"I'll go" Frankie stated, standing up and leaving the room

"Do you think she's okay?" Eddie questioned, raising an eyebrow

"She'll be fine" Tyler sighed, moving to the chair next to his brother

Back on the Square a police car pulled up outside Michael and Janine's home...

"Mr Moon?" the policeman asked

"Yes, what can I do for you? Is this about my brother?" he questioned

"It is and we've seen video footage which suggests you caused the accident, would you like to come down the station with us?" the policeman enquired

"Video footage?" Michael asked

"Yes video footage, now if you'd like to tell your lady friend that you're coming with us" the policeman replied, motioning to Janine who'd walked into the hallway

"They say they've got some sort of video evidence of me, I won't be long" Michael informed Janine, kissing her gently

She nodded and looked on speechless as Michael walked out of the door and was escorted into the police car...

The police took Michael into the interview room and sat him down...

"Interview beginning at 4:15pm" the policeman spoke into the recording device "Mr Moon, can you tell us where you were at midnight last night?"

"At home with Janine, my girlfriend" he replied

"We have video footage of you in the gym tampering with some equipment. Can you explain to us how this could've happened?" he asked

"I don't" he informed them, leaning back in his chair

The police continued the interview for another half an hour before remanding him in custody. Back at the hospital, Whitney had arrived...

"There you are, I've been looking all over the hospital" Whitney sighed as she walked over to Frankie "is he okay?"

"The doctor's say he'll be fine but it's just weird seeing him like he is" Frankie admitted as Whitney sat next to her

"Why? Is it bad?" Whitney questioned worriedly, glancing into the room and seeing nothing

"Quite yea, when you go in just prepare yourself" she replied, glancing at her worriedly

Whitney nodded and stood up, walking into the room and over to Anthony's bedside after Tyler motioned to her, she walked over, took one look at him and burst into tears...

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay" Tyler proclaimed, rushing over to her and pulling her into his embrace

"How can you say that?" she asked, sobbing uncontrollably

"I can because he's Anthony Moon, one of the strongest people we know, right Dad?" Tyler questioned, motioning to Eddie

"Tyler's right love, he'll wake up soon enough, just you wait" Eddie informed her, smiling


	22. ant wakes up

"Michael Moon, I am charging you with deliberately intending to hurt Anthony Moon" the policeman informed him

"What, you've got no evidence" he proclaimed as the police officers began to exit the room

Two hours later Eddie, Whitney and Frankie went to get some food...

"How long do you think it'll be before he wakes up?" Frankie asked Eddie as they sat down at a table

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know" he sighed, pulling his daughter into his side

All of a sudden Whitney's phone rang...

"Hey Tyler, what's happening?" she asked as she answered

"Anthony's awake and the police have just arrived, you need to get back here now" he exclaimed, hanging up the phone

"We need to go, Anthony's awake and the police are there" Whitney informed them, standing up and rushing off.

Eddie, Whitney and Frankie arrived back at the ward to see the police talking to Anthony...

"You don't waste much time do you?" Eddie sighed as he took his seat next to Anthony's bedside once again "how you doing son?"

"Good thanks Dad, they were just telling us that they know who's done this" Anthony explained to his Dad

"Sorry, carry on" Eddie sighed, taking his son's hand as the police officer began to speak again

"I'm sorry to have to break this news to you but this case was a deliberate attack, and it was undertaken by your brother" the police officer informed them all

"My brother?" Anthony asked, shocked "Tyler?"

"No, Michael" the police officer replied

"Michael?" Tyler questioned

"I'm afraid so, I'm very sorry" the police officer stated

The police officer left the hospital room and the hospital altogether and the family sat in shock as they tried to comprehend what the police officer had just told them...

"Why would Michael do something like this?" Tyler asked, almost on the verge of tears

"That's what he's like son" Eddie informed him, speaking for the first time in over ten minutes

"I'm sorry I trusted him bro" he sighed, taking Anthony's hand in his

"He was a good actor, don't worry about it" Anthony replied, smiling at his brother


	23. court

A month later the court case had arrived and it was time for the Moon family to come face to face with Michael for the first time since they'd been told that he had done what he'd done...

"We've gotta get going" Eddie informed his children as they sat in the living room in silence

The three of them nodded and stood up, following Eddie out the door...

"Come on bro, do you not wanna see justice done?" Tyler questioned as they stopped in the courtroom door entrance

"I do but I can't go in there" he sighed, moving out of the doorway and sitting down on one of the numerous chairs

"Why not? Are you scared about coming face to face with him? He can't hurt you, I promise" Frankie assured him, taking his hand

"Frankie's right babe, he won't be able to hurt you, come on, let's go and see justice done" Whitney proclaimed, smiling widely

Anthony nodded and smiled at his family and girlfriend, standing up once again, he wrapped his arm around his brother and sister and they entered the courtroom. Half an hour they left, Michael had been sentenced to five years in prison for intent to hurt a minor...

_**=D THE END =D**_


End file.
